Shadowed Skies
by BloodInTheNile
Summary: I never knew what to expect in my life. So when I came face to face with a dragon, I had no clue what I was getting myself into."HEY just because YOUR all big and scaly doesn't mean you can take it out on ME!" Yep, I can definitely expect to be eaten now.


**I'M SORRY!!!!! Please forgive me!!! *bows* I've started yet another story without updating my old ones first. This idea has just been buzzing about in my head lately and It's driving me INSANE!!!! (or more insane then I already am.....).**

.

**Just so we're clear on this, THIS IS NOT SASUNARU or NARUSASU!!!! DX I don't write yaoi. The most this will be between Naruto and Sasuke is a very close (brotherly) friendship. ^^; Pairings will be revealed as the story progresses, ok? So just be patient until then.**

**.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Music listened to/ or that helped inspire this chapter**

1: Already Over _by RED_

2: Overcome _by Creed_

3: Ordinary Day _by Vanessa Carlton_

.

* * *

.

.

Shadowed Skies

.

_Prologue: Alone_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_You never go........_

.

.

* * *

.

.

The horizon shone red above the scorched landscape. The trees stood stripped bare of their leaves, only glowing embers took their place.

The landscape wasn't complete without the thousands of corpses , both humans and animal, that lay maimed beyond recognition across the scorched earth of the battlefield .

The only thing that remained untouched was the shadowed form of a mountain, it's peaks rising leagues above the embers of the land below.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_You're always here........_

_._

_(suffocating me.....)_

.

.

* * *

.

.

The sound of shifting boulders echoed across the landscape as the dark snout of a dragon pushed it's way out from beneath the volcanic boulders that entrapped it, before the rest of it's dark scaled body struggled it's way out from it's prison.

The dragon stood for a moment as it fought to catch it's breath, the light of the nearby fire shimmering faintly on it's dark scaled sides.

.

The creature was truly magnificent, despite it's wounds.

.

The beast stood at roughly 15-16 feet tall and had a length of nearly 25 feet from nose to tail. This dragon was probably young and had not yet fully reached it's size.

Long midnight black mane ran along it's serpent-like neck and fell into nearly black reptilian eyes. It's tail ended with the same flowing hairs.

Thin, slightly curved, horns protruding from the back of it's skull, were drenched with the blood of many enemies.

Blood, both from the enemy and the beast's own deep wounds, decorated it's sides and paws. Some even covering the faint patches of white scales on the creature's muzzle and tail.

The beast's bat-like wings, though torn and broken, were massive compared to any other dragon's wings.

.

Truly magnificent.

.

* * *

.

.

_Under my skin....._

.

.

* * *

.

.

The creature's front left leg had been heavily damaged. The flesh had been torn and the nearly shattered bones could clearly be seen through the blood and muscle.

Yet despite it's wounds, the dragon struggled it's way towards the still form of a soldier.

The soldier lay in a puddle of his own blood, limbs twisted in truly grotesque way. His armor had been cracked in various places and blood now seeped through on it's way to the ground below.

The man's originally, bright blond hair had become drenched with his blood and hung limply on his scarred face.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_I can not run away......._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dulling, blue eyes slowly opened at the sound of the dragon's struggling steps, as the creature approached him.

A weak smile tugged at the fallen man's lips, a ghost of what had once been the brightest grin imaginable.

The dragon stopped and carefully lowered himself to lie at the man's side. The two lay there in silence, nothing but the constant cracking of the nearby flames to grace the atmosphere.

The dragon slowly lowered it's head to the man until the tip of it's muzzle bumped softly against the man's chest, before it sighed quietly.

"You're......still alive.....I-I'm glad.....my friend.........." The man's tired voice whispered to the beast looming above him.

The man slowly managed to lift his hand, ignoring his arm's protests, and gently placed his palm on the dragon's sleek, bloodstained face.

The dragon's dark eyes slide shut and a tired purr rumbled brokenly through it's throat.

The soldier chuckled weakly, a small trickle of blood running down his chin as a result. His blue eyes shone with contentment.

".........I guess this was my final battle....." he muttered to himself blandly, before his blood stained lips curved once more into a small smile.

"Oh well......there are worse ways to go..........." he chuckled, before looking up at his companion once more.

"Just because I'm going to die doesn't mean I should drag you down with me......" the man's blue eyes shone with tears at the dragon's questioning gaze.

"You should move on without me.......even if you never find another rider........don't give up hope ok?.......Cause even if you don't think so, you're quite the lovable old thing....." he chuckled as the dragon snorted in disbelief at his words, before continuing.

".......and don't worry.........we'll meet again my friend............_in the sky_..........." he whispered as his dull blue eyes slid shut one final time. His hand fell limply to his chest, never to move again.

The dragon nudged the man's hand gently, it's dark eyes searching the stilled form of it's dead rider........and friend.....

Dark eyes clenched shut in understanding and sorrow, before it lay it's head beside it's dead master, it's wings surrounding them both as the flames continued to flicker around them.

.

.

_I'm alone again........._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Fading slowly......_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

* * *

.

**Well, that turned out better then I thought it would :D**

**.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this, and my other stories as soon as I find the time (and inspiration) to :D. It's gonna be tough with school though, but I'll try x3. Just remember reviews REALLY help me alot when it comes to updating o-o They really get me motivated to write.**

**.**

**Please review!**

**.**

_L8ter....._

.

.


End file.
